Computing devices may use a two level memory (2LM) system as a form of main memory. A first level of a 2LM system may also be referred to as “near memory” and the second level may be referred as “far memory”. The first level memory typically has a smaller memory capacity compared to the second level memory. The first level memory may include types of memory that have faster write and/or read completion times compared to the types of memory included in the second level memory. Thus, the first level memory may serve as a write and/or read cache for the second level memory in a 2LM system. Overall write/read completion times using both levels of memory are important considerations when determining both the relative capacities of each level and types of memories included in each level.